The Rebel Duo - A Star Wars Story
by inmcc
Summary: Rey may be off to train with the legendary Luke Skywalker, but the Rebels are just as active as ever. Follow Finn, Poe and a few of his companions while they await Rey's return. This story takes off right after The Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1

**CORRUSCANT**

If she jumped a little higher, Rane might have just reached the compressor valve she was aiming for. Still, she decided to leave it be. The one-time Resistance pilot had stolen more than enough parts to stop the First Order ship from flying any time soon. With a sigh, she moved on to the next one - it was going to be a long night.

Now, you might wonder what such a high praised pilot was doing, stealing in the middle of the night, but don't fool yourself. Becoming a thief, had never been part of Rane's plans, especially considering everything she had once been, all that she had stood for in the Resistance. But that had been years into the past. The present day, very few people did not frown upon the sight of Rane Dameron. Of course, they also did not know who she was – or rather, what she was to be. Not yet.

A sound brought the girl back to reality. From the opposite side of the ship, the steps of returning Stormtroopers echoed in the rocky ground. The First Order's soldiers knew, of course, that someone had been stealing from them, and their state was of high alert.

As quietly as she could, Rane jumped out of the TIE fighter, her feet pressing soundlessly against the ground as her eyes quickly scanned for the best place to hide. Around her, and aside from the enemy ships, there was nothing but a small rock incision. Fortunately, the Rane wasn't very tall herself – the small space would have to do. She hadn't taken a step, however, before she tripped over her forgotten bag of stolen parts. Her head was face first on the floor and she was unable to keep in a small cry.

"Hey, you!" Looking back, Rane realised she had lesser time than she'd previously thought – one of the First Order generals had heard her, and was instructing his troopers to ready their weapons.

Cursing, the girl stood up and reached for the blast gun at her waist, even if she did not aim it, not yet. She would let the troopers come closer before the shooting began. And then, as the first Stormtrooper stepped into the dark brown shadow cast by his own ship, Rane aimed and pulled the trigger, time and time again. She wasted no ammunition, striking every shot at first try and stopping only when all First Order members lay dead on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if this is something I will continue posting, since this is simply something I envision for the beginning of Episode VIII. But if you want to hear more about the idea around it find me as capptainsolo on tumblr, or just leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks for reading! :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**D'QAR**

Finn didn't know why he was still at the Resistance base. For starters, he'd never even wanted to go there in the first place and if there was a reason he ever did come, Rey was it. But now the girl was gone, she was off to become a Jedi, while Finn was left behind, barely remembered by being the only Stormtrooper who had turned sides.

Sure enough, the thought of leaving was just as dreadful, now that Finn had met these people, seen what they worked for. It all had, for moment, almost made him want to rebel as they did, to work for their cause. Still, he was no pilot, like Poe Dameron, his friend and the best pilot in the Resistance. Nor was he a droid, like BB-8. That would, at least, qualify him to undertake missions. But no. He was Finn. An information source with no further information to provide. Now, he was just another number in the masses.

Another soldier.

The sound of a closing door sounded ever so softly through the open door of the room Finn shared with Poe. Curious, the young man left the monotony of the ceiling he'd been staring at and followed the sound of light footsteps. In the hallway, just by the farthest corner, Finn could see a small figure he thought he recognised.

It took, however, a few better lit hallways for Finn to realise why he found the silhouette so familiar - it was Rane Dameron, Poe's younger sister. That made the former Stormtrooper hesitate. Finn didn't know the girl personally, but from what he heard of it, she was the kind to get herself into trouble.

That almost made him turn back. He was about done with sticking his nose where it didn't belong. But then, the sense of righteousness fell upon him, just like it had when he gave up his passage to safety and turned back to fight for a girl he'd just met. Finn just hoped this one didn't turn out to be strong with Force as well. He wasn't ready for another near-death experience.

So, turning corner after corner, Finn chased Rane Dameron to one of the base's hangars and watched as the girl entered one of their cargo ships. Behind her, a black and yellow BB-4 unit followed, beeping angrily at the new passenger. It seemed that the girl had no permission to go on board.

But the youngest of the Damerons seemed to leave nothing to chance. As soon as the droid stepped inside, the whole ship came to life and the door began to close. It was too late to escort the girl out and almost too late for Finn to make it in. If it weren't for the two helping hands, pulling him in, Finn would have surely been as good as gone. There went his chance of avoiding near death experiences.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to leave a big thank you to the few people who actually reached out to me to hear a bit more about this idea. I hope you like where it's headed, and give me some more positive feedback maybe! Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
